


Am I The Cat Or The Mouse?

by Timewarp321



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Universe, Carmelita Fox: Master Thief, F/M, Inspector Sly Cooper, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewarp321/pseuds/Timewarp321
Summary: After months of searching for Sly, Carmelita has just about given up on finding him. Then one day on her patrol of the river she hears a splash and a familiar voice and she soon can't believe her eyes at what happens next.(Language Warning! Don't read if you can't use adult language)





	1. Anomalys Messes

In the beautiful city of Paris there was a disgruntled Inspector doing her regular rounds waiting for her shift to be over. She had to talk to a certain genius friend of her beloved ringtail. They had told her to try to move on after phrasing it so that they wouldn't get shot with a few rounds of her shock pistol. It took her a while for her to sigh in defeat and admit that they were right. She then tried moving on but she couldn't bring herself to do it because none of the men she dated were ever like him. Sure, she had been lied to but damnit if she would find that crafty ringtail she had to... because that's what she did. Because she was Carmelita Fox and she loved the thief who had stolen her heart, Sly Cooper.

That night she went to the Cooper gangs hideout and talked to Bentley. He said there were no new clues as of late but there seemed to be an anomaly on the river near where the blimp supposedly went down.

"It's Small for now but if we hurry we can- and I'm talking to myself again aren't I?" He asked looking up to see that yes, he was indeed talking to only himself now. He sighed, "I just hope that Sly is ready for what storm awaits his return." He shivered at the thought of what the Inspector might do to the poor fellow. "I hope she goes easy on him."

Out on the river Carmelita was dashing to the spot she memorized so well after Sly risked himself for her. It all came back, the talk they had before she was taken the unspoken confession of their love. How serious he was on making things right. And how much pain was in his eyes before she saw him get angrier than she'd ever seen him while teaming up with him. And its what hurt the most, that she couldn't even hug the heroic thief. But her guilt trip came to a grinding halt when she nearly went past the supposed crash site. She looked around to see where the anomaly was and soon saw it just over the water of the river but it didn't look right for the time traveling vortex the gang went through on their travels. She kept her distance just to be safe and looked at it with binoculars, she couldn't make heads or tails of the vortex until two masses flew into the river in a huge splash.

She shined a spotlight on the spot of the splash and then two people emerged from the water gasping for air. Carmelita was being blinded by the spotlight shining off the ripples of the river. So she just made sure that the two people could see where to get to dry land. She noticed that the one figure seemed to be hastily getting the other onto a flat surface and began to do chest compressions.

"C'mon! C'mon! Don't die on me now Vixen!" the voice said very much a male but it sounded so familiar. "I just got you back after so long." His voice breaking a little.

Soon there was the sound of coughing and heavy female rasping. 'Oh, Dios that was close.' Carmelita thought to herself.

"Oh thank God." The male said relaxing visibly.

Carmelita knew that voice from anywhere now and turned her spotlight on him just to be sure. Sure enough there he was, Sly Cooper, but something was off about him. He was wearing a inspector uniform from Interpol!

"Hands where I can see them Cooper!" She barked.

"Carmelita?" the sly asked confused "How the hell are there two of you?!"

"Wait What?" Carmelita asked at the same time as she looked to the female to see herself in Sly's usual get up, with a skirt of course.

"Both of you! Hands in the air! Bentley will want to hear about this." She said not knowing what the hell was going on.


	2. Discovering differences

The amount of time it took for Carmelita to get back to the hideout was almost enough to shock both of the people in her back seat. Of course the version of her in the Sly get up was soon out of her handcuffs and pestering her with puns. However the version of Sly in his inspector getup managed to get the thief under control and began asking questions.

"So if you're the inspector of this... reality, then my guess is that I'm-"

"The master thief of this reality, as you put it, yes."

"So, is your thief stuck in the throws of the time vortex after Le Paradox?" Carmelita slammed on the breaks slamming both patrons into the seat in front of them. She turned and looked at the recovering inspector.

"You know where he is?" She asked darkly but full of hope.

Sly paled, "I-if he's where I found my thief h-he should be in ancient E-Egypt." he said. 'And I thought I looked menacing. This version of vixen is beyond terrifying.' He thought to himself.

Carmelita blinked a few times then resumed her driving. "Lets hope your right inspector. Because I'm not too keen on helping the Cooper gang." She said in a slightly threateningly way.

She soon pulled into the Copper gangs hideout. She had to pull a few strings to get Bentley to return to the place after she left him alone.

"This better be good." He said with an edge.

"First of all that's my line, second I have a lead on where Sly is and a problem I need your help on." she replied. There was a long pause before he answered.

"I'll be there after I get Murray. He's gonna want in too." he said.

"Alright see you then." she said hanging up.

"So, the rest of the trio is the same? Bentley and Murray?" Sly asked.

"Yeah... why?" she asked.

"Who are the villains you've faced?" he asked.

"Sir Raleigh, Mugshot, Mz Ruby, Panda King, Clockwerk, Dimirti, Rajan, Contessa, Jean Bison, Arpeggio-" she began before she was cut off.

"Don Octavio, Black Baron, General Tsao, Dr. M, El Jefe, Toothpick, The Grizz, Penelope, Miss Decibel, and Cyrille Le Paradox?" He finished the list.

"Yeah... exactly." She replied. "If that's the case.. then it looks like..."

"We're the only ones that switched roles..." Sly said in disbelief.

Before they could continue a van pulled into the hideout. And Sly looked at it in disbelief. Mostly because of the marking of his face on it.

* * *

**Inspector Sly's  PoV**

What I was looking at was impossible, if I wasn't looking at it with my own two eyes. It was Vixens van but my face on it. I saw that the buddies of vixen's seemed to recognize him as their oldest friend. Until Inspector Carmelita clarified for them by explaining what she saw.

The two friends of my counterpart seemed to be down after they heard that I wasn't the person they knew. However Bentley seemed to pick up something. He asked where I had found my Master Thief.

"Ancient Egypt." I replied.

Bentley blinked then facepalmed "I'm an idiot."

"No your not, if your like Vixens Bentley your the smartest in the world." he said to which Bentley seemed to smile. "Thanks Sly."

I had to smile. These guys were just like back home. Thieves and brothers with hearts of gold. And also I would take them in, if it weren't for the fact I don't think id be welcome walking these two guys in and possibly getting thrown in myself. So on better judgement I went and talked to vixen.

She seemed awkward to be in the hideout. Which seemed odd.

"What's wrong Carm?" I whispered sitting beside her. I only called her by that nickname when I knew she was acting off.

She sighed. "This place looks so familiar to me, but at the same time I know its not my hideout. I wonder if they have a copy of the Thevious Renardus.*" she said to herself.

"Well if I know you well enough you eavesdropped the conversation and know that the villains were the same in both worlds so that means that there's a high probability that there is, however since I'm apparently the master thief here its probably called the... Umm... Thevious Racoonis... Probably." I knew better than to insult her family name, since they all seemed to like me. Even if I didn't care for what they did and sometimes stood for. But I kissed her cheek to try and cheer her up. "If it makes you feel better, I feel like how you do as well."

Carm blushed but smiled. "Thanks handsome. I'm glad I'm stuck with you, oddly enough. I thought I'd be better off with my friends but we'd be in worse trouble since our lack of swimming and all."

I winced. "Um I wanted to ask. Does it hurt where I saved your life?"

"Hey don't be so hard on yourself stud, you did what your instincts told you to do and you did a moraly grey good thing." She told me.

"Thanks I wouldn't forgive myself if I lost you again." I admitted. "But I'm glad your alright."

"Hey as long as I got you protecting my back, I'm good." She smiled and surprised me with a chaste kiss.


	3. The Time Will Come That We Will Meet Again

Bentley as he looked through the websites of the many museums that littered the city of Love. He was a little glum about not having his longtime friend back. He noticed Murray seemed a bit sad as well but they were glad that the Sly that Inspector Carmelita had encountered on the river had the information that they needed to get their Sly back. He had mentally berated himself for not thinking of that sooner. However his friends were quick to make him feel better. He smiled and thanked them.

The other two in the room shifted awkwardly in their spots. There went the feeling of awkwardness again. The other Carmelita, or as Inspector Sly called her Vixen, to which Bentley started calling her only because she wasn't close to them in this world and she didn't have a title to be called by her full name, had been acting like Sly sure but he felt as if that her personality was a ruse to which he had to force himself to remember that she wasn't the Inspector in the room with them.

"We need to get Sly out of Egypt, so we need a relic from that time period. Now we could pull a heist with Vixen. But if we want this to pass like theirs might have. Carmelita could you manage to get a relic of that time put into evidence?" He asked turning towards the Inspector. She looked at him with a obvious look of confusion.

"Why?" She asked. Bentley sighed but gave her an answer.

"There's no ancient history thieves recently thanks to your crackdown, so we'll play this one legally for now." He said as he kept looking through the museums 

"Oh, in that case yeah i can do that. Wait why doesn't Vixen- Wait, never mind, she follows the master thief rules. Steal from other thieves." Carmelita said remembering how Sly ran his operation.

"Yes that is how the Fox Clan has been operating for centuries." She said as the three stopped what they were doing and only Bentley and Murray were looking between the two foxes and seeming to run the numbers in their heads.

"So your saying, that not only are your roles reversed from this timeline but your families history is swapped as well?!" Bentley and Carmelita asked at the same time.

"It seems like it. But if this is just reversed... I bet my doppelganger loves her... Ringtail." She said smiling. All just ignored her. "Buzzkills." She muttered to herself.

Carmelita was focused on which era would fit closest to where sly could be. She found one and made her choice. "Alright Bentley, Lets get our Master Thief back."


End file.
